Mada, Mada Dane!
by Sayume
Summary: Capítulo 2! Momochibo... aún te falta mucho... Shonen ai MomoshiroxRyoma. Fic AntiSakuno! (No continuación)
1. Nuevamente

Etto.. Mi primer fic de The Prince of tennis. No me responsabilizo por todos los accidentes que tendrá Sakuno en mi fic. Ehehehe... XD

**Advertencia:** Shonen ai MomoshiroxRyoma

**Nota**: Los personajes de Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi (Si no me equivoco n.n')

Mada Mada Dane

---------------------

Si dijeran que estaba feliz, realmente eran inteligente porque hoy era el día más feliz de su pequeña vida. No era solamente viernes, no era que no bebió ningún jugo, no era que su padre no lo molestó en la mañana¡y que en las clases no se durmiera! Sólo era que Sakuno Ryousaki, niña de largas trenzas y eternas sonrisas lo había aceptado como novio. ¿Qué más gratificante que verla apoyarlo todos los entrenamientos?. ¿Y que ella le entendía aún en silencio?. No le importaba que un pajarito le haya ensuciado su gorra que había lavado desde la noche pasada, porque nada era más importante que pensar en su brillante, linda, amable, alegre, hospitalaria, inteligente, emprendedora, etc etc de cualidades, pero muy tierna novia.

Y hablando de eso, la chica se le había quedado mirando como boba a la cara porque estaba... sonriendo.

-"Hola, Ryoma...- Ojos, cachetes, - Qué estás...- pelo, orejas...- pensando?"- boca... veía todo en Ryoma. Y tenía el derecho! Era su feliz novia desde ese día. No era lo que había esperado cuando el chico frente a ella se declaró. No hubo flores, chocolates... Lo que tanto había deseado por años... No hubo nada de eso! Sólo hubo un laaargo silencio y después un 'Tú ser querer novia' y varios tic-tac. El niño al tartamudear se había visto tierno y era suficiente con eso. ¿Y demás decir no al chico que había sido la causa de volverse más 'femenina'? Desde muy pequeña, había sido como llamaban los hijos de las vecinas 'Niñita machona', causando pérdida de oportunidad con el sexo opuesto (El oscuro pasado de Sakuno XDD) La niña enamorada suspiró. SU novia, suya?. No había pasado tantos años de amistad con Tomoka y ser estúpida. En esos casos un 'Sí' y una sonrisa practicada desde la mañana bastaban, un sonrojo ya venía naturalmente y se iba a ver realmente tierna y su príncipe le iba a dar un y su primer beso. Sonrió pensando en lo que iba a obtener tal como pasan cada día a las tres y media en esa caja llamada televisión . Oh sí, cuanto adoraba ser una chica... Pero de repente cayó en la realidad. Metida en sus pensamientos se había acercado lentamente a Ryoma para besarlo y es te la miraba con cara de 'What?'

-"Qué haces Sakuno?"

-"A-Ah...?"-Se sonrojó, pero no como lo había planeado, sino de vergüenza.-"Ehh... Y-Yo..."

Sakuno-trencitas apodada por Horio así pensaba en como salir a lo que sus padres llaman situación embarazosa. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente en cuando estaba por cumplir los 9 años. Varios amigos de su infancia la acompañaban y ahí tenía que estar Horio-kun... Horio... aquel niño que hacía de su vida algo de que burlarse todos los días.

-'Piensa rápido Sakuno-chan!'- Horio tenía en sus manitos un pedazo de su torta amablemente regalada por sus tíos y se lo había tirado directo en su cara. Sus cejas se contrajeron y lloró el resto de su cumpleaños. (Que lindo XD!)

Sus padres le aconsejaron cada uno lo siguiente

-'Hija, si te vuelves a topar con este tipo de situaciones en que no sabes que hacer, por favor, no te pongas a llorar lo que queda del día! Simplemente desmáyate o hazte la dormida. Pero te recomiendo lo primero!'- Su padre se partió en risas al decir eso. ¿Pero qué tenía de gracioso? Tal vez Sakuno no se había visto en el espejo y no pudo ver la cara que tenía ahora. En aquel momento no le entendió así que decidió mejor hacer caso a su madre.

-"Sakuno, por lo que más quieras, no le hagas caso a tu padre.'

Eso era, hacerse la desmayada y asunto olvidado! No quería desobedecer a su querida madre, pero no tenía una imaginación como la de Tomoka.

-"Ryoma, yo... creo... que no me siento bien... Yo..."- Plop! Cayó el suelo aparentando un desmayo. Oyó el nombre de los labios de su novio angustiado, y unos delgados brazos la zarandeaban tratando de despertarla. El agarre de Ryoma le hacía doler sus delicados bracitos y gimió de dolor, pero Ryoma no pareció entender la indirecta y apretó más. Pero cuanto dolía el suelo! Daba gracias que estaban en un parquecito en Seigaku, sino iba a estar mal.

Soportó todo el camino que Ryoma dijera cosas como Está muy pesada, Debería hacer ejercicio, Unos kilitos de menos no le harían mal, y ¿Será que come como cerdito? (XDD) Su sensibilidad de mujer se iba por el caño y empezaba a moverse muy seguido, dando unas cuantas patadas a lugares estratégicos Y uff, suerte que su rabia no duraba mucho, sino Ryoma también le acompañaría en la enfermería... Aunque... No era una idea tan mala...

Pasillos blancos... Esa era la enfermería! El chico la cargaba como costal de papas y la aventó a la cama sin ningún cuidado. En el trayecto en el cual iba de los brazos calientes y perfumados de su príncipe a ser tirada como si fiera nada (Eso es lo que es! XD) a la cama sólo por inercia cerró los ojos y nadie se diera cuenta de nada.

Olvidó que Ryoma al fin al cabo y era hombre, y los hombres son muy toscos

-"Ya no... puedo más... Sí que pesa!"-. Al momento de decir eso puso sus brazos en la orilla de la cama y su cabeza entre ellas. Su gorra se había caído al momento en que tiró a Sakuno a la cama y se había desplomado al mismo tiempo que ella... Esperen un momento... la había tirado?

-"Ups..."- susurro casi y ni se escucha-" Este... Voy a avisar a la enfermera... parece que no está. Sí... eso haré..."- Y más rápido que su saque Twist ya se encontraba buscando a la enfermera por los alrededores.

Unos cuantos exámenes en los cuales aparentó muy bien (seguía alabando a su amiga!) le informaron que se podía ir, y le dieron unas pastillas a Ryoma para que sus brazos no se le entumecieran al haber cargado semejante peso de humanidad (XD)

Suspiró... Sí... recordar todo eso no hacía más que incrementar su furia guardada contra el príncipe... Como hace dos años en que 'de casualidad' Ryoma le había tirado una pelota que venía junto con un raquetazo de lejos (Que vivan las raquetas! XD) en una de sus prácticas.

Pero ahora no se podía desquitar... No ahora... cuando su príncipe le estaba mirando y se acercaba, lenta, lenta, leentamente a ella y a su rostro. ¿Sería que haría lo que estaba pensando? Su sueño (Y lo va a repetir muchas veces!) desde hace años se iba a hacer realidad!

-"Sakuno..."

-"Si, Ryoma?"

-"Tu boca..."- la señala

-"Ajá..."

-"Está..."

-"Qué?"

-"Bastante sucia."

Se cayó para atrás. (XDDDDD) ¡Tenía que ser hombre, por Dios!. No era nada detalloso ni sensible.

-"Qué!"

-"Sí, que está sucia. Tienes restos de sushi en el lado derecho."- señalo esa parte con su dedo. Que vergüenza, que vergüenza! Que se lo trague la tierra y de paso a ella!

-"Ryoma, cállate y escucha, por favor."

-"Ya. Pero tienes restos de..."

-"Sí, ya lo sé!"- Sonrisa, vamos Sakuno, una sonrisa! Listo-"Es que te quería comentar de algo..."

-"Hmn. Sí? Y qué es?"- llevó su mano y acomodó suavemente su gorra, buscando el sitio adecuado... Pero es que era su gorra. No podía darse el lujo de dejarla en cualquier posición! Un poquito a la izquierda y... Ya está. Unos mechones rebeldes se le adelantaron y cayeron en un sitio donde no deberían estar, era el espacio de su gorra! Así que de nuevo se la sacó y volvió a buscar 'el lugar adecuado' para su... gorra. Unos segundo y Ya. Ahora sí, su gorra (...) se veía presentable, y si ella se veía presentable, él también.

-"...Y qué opinas? No te parece genial?"- concluyó sonriendo encantadoramente la chica.

-"Sí sí..."- Listo! Sus pasadores ya estaban bien, y si ellos estaban bien¡El estaba bien!-"Decías?"

-"Ryoma... me haz estado escuchando?"

-"En realidad no. ¿Qué era esa cosa que me estabas diciendo de una tal Momochibo?" (XDXD)

-"Era Momoshiro Ryoma, y se va a trasladar a esta escuela. Es algo muy bueno porque él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde chiquita, si lo conocieras, de seguro serían tan buenos amigos que..."

-"Ese tal Momochibo es bastante alto por casualidad?"- preguntó Ryoma mirando al tal Momochibo desde lejos.

-"Ah? Sí!"

-"Y tiene un peinado horrible para arriba?

-"Si pero no es horri..."

-"Ojos morados? Molestosamente sonriente?"- Ryoma sin darse cuenta estaba que trinaba los dientes.-"Bastante amigable? Argh."

-"Vaya Ryoma! Cómo lo hiciste? Eres adivino o algo parecido?"- Sakuno miraba tontamente a Ryoma esperando a que él diga 'Sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie, es algo que a pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y trabajo para la mafia junto con duendecitos en una partecita del lindo bosquecito de la ciudad' (...)

-"No tont..."-Ryoma casi se olvida de que Sakuno era su novia y le iba a hablar como siempre XD-"Este, Sakuno. No es ese de ahí que está parado como estúpido cerca de las canchas?"- Ah, se le olvidó no decir 'estúpido'.

-"Ryoma!"-chilló la niña- "No llames así a Momoshi-chan"

Ryoma casi se cae de la risa, pero no podía porque. ¿Ryoma riendo?

-"Momoshi-chan? Que clase de cosa es esa! Hasta Sakuno-trencitas creo que suena mejor!"-indignado Ryoma volvió a posar una mirada que claramente decía 'te aborrezco' a Momochibo (Ryoma no capta el nombre XD)

-'Aún no entiendo porque a Ryoma parece no gustarle Momoshiro,'-borró tal pensamiento de su cabeza. La niña era 'un poco' homofóbica, y no se lo había dicho a Ryoma porque ella estaba segura que él creía que aceptaba a todos por igual. – 'Emm, mejor dicho agradarle! Si solamente los presentara, sé que Ryoma verá que es alguien muy especial'...-pensó totalmente ilusionada y alegre.

-"Me voy, ya termina el receso. Ah, y será mejor que ayudes al tal _Momoshi-chan_ porque parece que el muy estúpido se ha perdido. Nos vemos."

Sakuno vio que Ryoma estaba de malas así que dejo que vaya primero al salón con los ahora muy usuales pasos agigantados, que usaba sólo cuando estaba amargo.

Hizo caso a su novio, amargón pero lindo y fue a ayudar a Momo que al parecer hacía nuevas 'amistades' peleándose con uno de los titulares, Kaidoh Kaoru.

Y por casualidades, la pelota la cual era la manzana de la discordia entre Momo y Kaidou le cayó como un balazo en la cara, después todos empezó a dar vueltas y cayó en cámara lenta al suelo.

-"Y-Yo, lo siento señorita, no fue mi intención tirarle la pelota..."-Al despertar se encontró nuevamente en la enfermería y dos pares de ojos la miraban arrepentidos.-"Discúlpeme"

-"Sí, discúlpalo Sakuno"-dijo Momo sin pensar lo que dijo.

-"¡Como que me disculpe si tú también tuviste la culpa, idiota!"

-"Ah!"-Momo no lo sabía, pero cuando gritaba era exageradamente escandaloso.-"A MI NO ME LLAMAS IDIOTA VIBORITA!"

-"COMO QUE VIBORITA!"

-"AGHH!"- gruñía desesperado-"Desde el instante en que te vi sabía que me ibas a ser insoportable!"

-"A sí?"

-"Si"

-"Los mismo digo!"-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Se voltearon molestos y el peor pecado del mundo era que por descuido se miraran los ojos. XD

-"Lo siento Sakuno pero es que esta vibora en verdad es muy tosca y fastidiosa. No fue mi culpa golpearte. Me podrías perdonar?"- Momo en verdad estaba avergonzado haberle hecho eso a Sakuno, y más con la caída que tuvo. Ah, la caída! Fue realmente impresionante! Parecía como si hubiera estado en esa película de Matrix! Sakuno debería cavilar el lanzarse al cine XD

-"Sí, claro Momoshi-chan"

-"Jajaja! Momoshi-chan? Que clase de cosa es esa!"- Kaidou impresionantemente se estaba riendo, pero es que no se pudo contener como Ryoma. El apodo ese no tenía nada de malo (estaba mintiendo! Era horrible!), pero que más saludable que molestar al baka ese. Sí, molestarlo se estaba volviendo parte de su vida... ¡Esperen!. ¡Eso no quería decir que Momoshiro era parte de su vida! Fshhh...

-"Fshhh... Me voy. Ya estás bien verdad?"- se dirigió a la accidentada en este día.

-"Sí, muchas gracias. Lamento haberle causado problemas."

-"No causaste ningún problema. Bueno, ya me voy."-

-"Con cuidado viborita!"- se aventuró a molestar Momoshiro.

-"Fshhhhh"- La serpiente (XD) al salir le dirigió una mirada que dejó helado a Momoshiro.

-"Bah! Es un engreído!"

Se coló un silencio en la habitación, el cual Sakuno cortó porque tenía curiosidad de las cosas que su mejor amigo había hecho en estos meses.

1o1o1o1o1o.

La salida del colegio llegó rápidamente (ni tan rápido) para Sakuno al querer conversar más amenamente con Ryoma, su ya dicho antes infinitas veces novio. Momoshiro le comentó que estaba en Seigaku porque las veces en que se veían eran contadas, y no se permitía estar tan lejos de ella por mucho tiempo. Ese mismo día (resultó ser bieeen largo este día ¬o¬) había pedido la petición para ser alumno, al cual le respondieron afirmativamente. Dentro de unos días ya entraría a Seigaku (Que rápido o.o) y estaría un año mayor que ella. Sakuno se alegró mucho por esto y por su parte le dijo que ya tenía novio.

1Flash Back1

-"QUE!"- Fue lo que respondió Momoshiro a lo que dijo. Sakuno? Con novio!. ¡SU PEOR PESADILLA CUMPLIDA!

1Fin Flash back1

-"Ja-ja-ja"- Una gotita corría por la cabeza de Sakuno

-"HEYYY SAKUNO! POR AQUIIIIII!"-

Momo venía corriendo como si estuviera escapando de su examen de Letras XD y pobrecitos de los caminaran por ahí porque iban a salir volando y estampaditos en el suelo.

La muy... linda de Sakuno solo se reía avergonzada al ver que Momo no hacía más que sacar a todos de su camino con manotazos y patadas.

-"Ehh... Hola Momoshi-chan"-

Los pocos alumnos que estaban cerca de ahí se largaron a reír al escuchar tal apodo, pero callaron al tiempo por la cara de pocos amigos que Momo había dado.

-"QUE TIENE DE MALO ESE NOMBRE!"-

-"No... nada!"

-"No tiene nada de malo!"

-"Es verdad! Además es muy kute! Ehehehe..."

-"Hupf, está bien. Pero para la próxima...!"

-"Este, Momoshi... ro, te quería presentar a alguien..."- A tal oportunidad los chico que estaban siendo acosados por Momoshiro escaparon como si Momoshiro hubiese sido ese dinosaurio gigante morado.

-"Sí? Quién es?"

En esos momentos Ryoma había presenciado todo, pero bastante alejado del grupo para no formara parte de toda esa tontería. Ah, y aparte le tenía un 'poquito' de miedo a la reacción del chico de pelo horrible hacia arriba, a este paso Momo se iba a ganar más enemigos que amigos.

-"Es Ryoma, mi novio."

-'Ryoma...'

-'Hum, Momochibo... aún le falta mucho'

Pensaron los dos chicos dirigiéndose miradas lejos de ser amigables.

-"Mucho gusto, soy Momoshiro"- se presentó ante el príncipe con una sonrisa claramente y bien fingida.

-"Echizen Ryoma, Momochibo"- contestó. En su puesto no era necesario una sonrisa, así que podía seguir mirándolo mal. Dieron un paso y se dieron un saludo de manos.

Momoshiro estaba aplastando 'disimuladamente' la manito de Ryoma, y el otro no se quedaba atrás. Sakuno pensaba que este iba a ser 'el comienzo de una bella amistad' y tenía puesta una sonrisa que era bien digna de ser casi una copia de un presentador de televisión.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de apretadas amigables, aparte de estar sintiendo un dolor que superaría a lo que se siente con los jugos de Sadaharu, los dos chicos sintieron una 'electricidad' salir de sus propias manos y llegar a parar a todo su cuerpo, pero como los dos son muy necios, no le dieron importancia a eso.

Sakuno-trencitas tuvo razón, eso iba a ser el comienzo de algo muy grande.

---------------------

Fiu, al fin terminé este primer capítulo! Quisiera pedir un grandísimo perdón por el alto contenido de _Sakunnitis _en este capítulo, pero era casi inevitable no ponerla. Y nooo! Si tienen la duda, esto no es un SakuxRyoma (Aunque lo parezca) Al final es yaoi. La pareja... ya deben saberla. Ehh... que más? (No soy muy buena con esta parte u.u) Las caritas y todo eso fueron causa del buen humor que he tenido últimamente; porque en sí yo casi y no pongo esas cositas lindas. Etto... los apodos son totalmente propiedad mía! (Naaa XD) Se me ocurrieron porque sí. Y está bien en claro que no me cae Sakuno-trencitas, no? Sería muy posible que en siguientes capítulos salga más accidentada que acá XD! Y eso. Primer fic de Tennis no Ouji-sama, la serie captó toda mi atención, y más con todos esos chicos n.n Estee... Sería muy lindo de su parte que dejaran review, sino cuídense por las calles... (Naa, mentira) Espero y haya gustado esto.

Y una cosa más (Esto se está volviendo muy largo ¬.¬U) eso de la electricidad, no es por nada, pero en verdad es cierto. No es causa de mi cursilería, vale?  
En fin, hasta aquí llego n.n Ah, se aceptan amenazas a Sakuno! XD En serio.

Suerte en todo!


	2. Pedófilo

Etto.. Mi primer fic de The Prince of tennis. No me responsabilizo por todos los accidentes que tendrá Sakuno en mi fic. Ehehehe... XD

Advertencia: Shonen ai MomoshiroxRyoma

Nota: Los personajes de Tennis no Ouji-sama no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi.

---------

... Saludos a mi amigo Jahir, que de tiempo que no lo veo... XD (Nya, yo me entiendo) Me olvidaba, y al club Ah-Un Pair! XD

-----------

Mada, Mada Dane!  


2.- Pedófilo.-

---------------------------

Una semana pasó entre infiernos para Momoshiro y Ryoma, los titulares estaban tomando cariño a Momo, excepto por Kaoru, que cada que podía le robaba su almuerzo... XD, y se sabe lo importante que es la comida para Momo.

-"Noo! La viborita esa de nuevo me saqueó mi almuerzo. Pero ya verá cuando conozca al gran Momoshiro!"

Unas mesas más allá Ryoma se atragantaba con su comida, una hamburguesa por aquí y una que otra Ponta, el chiquillo estaba probando todos las Pontas porque recién y enterado que la Ponta tenía más sabores O.o ... La de mandarina estaba rica. Y también la de manzana, la de piña, la de granadilla y la de fresa!

-"O-oye Ryoma"-Horio hacía ojitos a su comida- "Crees que me puedes convidar un POQUITO de tu GRAN almuerzo?"

-"No." –le cortó.

-"P-pero! Mira lo GRANDE que es!"

-"Ya dije que no ¬¬"

-"Envidioso ¬¬"-le susurró

-"Te escuché"

-"Pero cómo!"

-"Estás a mi costado!"

-"Ah verdad! Hehehe. Pero igual, yo Horio con dos años de experiencia en el tennis me voy de acá! Tomoka me está esperando!"-pone cara de terror.

-"Ahá. Me pasas esa Ponta?"

-"Cuál? Esta?"

-"Sí"

-"Eh, toma"

-"Humm, esto está delicioso. Son idiotas los que no tomen una Ponta a diario"

-"¬¬"

Ryoma no se daba cuenta de la miradita de Horio.

-"Oye, no que ya te ibas? Me quitas luz."-dijo arrogantemente XD

-"Sí ya me voy ¬.¬"-

Así después de 15 minutos de estar molestando según Ryoma, Horio se fue donde... Tomoka O.o A saber porque va donde ella.

-"Así está mejor. Donde está la de piña?"-busca entre todo el desorden de comida que había ahí-"Eh! Me falta la de piña! Humm, ese Horio ya verá... ¬¬"- su corazoncito se revuelve de pura venganza y sus ojitos se vuelven más gatunos de lo que ya son... XD Los estudiantes al presenciar eso se van unos metros más allá, no iba a ser que pase lo mismo que con Momoshiro! Oo

-"Hum que más da. Donde está el de granadilla?"-como si nada hubiese pasado Ryoma comenzó a buscar nuevamente entre la supuestamente mesa, porque ya ni se veía bien por todo el caos que la comida armaba.

-"¬¬"

Todos le miraron mal.

-"Eh? Que miran!"

-----------

-'Ryoma, muerte, Ryoma, accidente, Ryoma, entre dos carros, Ryoma y un conejito bonito, Ryoma... ehh qué más?'-pensaba Momo en clase de Literatura.

-'Ryoma y leones, Ryoma junto a matones, Ryoma...'-pensaba Momo en clase de Biología.

-"RYOMA JUNTO A TEZUKA-BUCHOU! O.O Pobre del chiquillo ese! Que malo soy muajaja!"-gritó Momoshiro en clase de canto. Mandaron a llamarle a dirección al pobre XD

-"Ryoma, Ryoma... AHHH ODIO A RYOMA!"- Vociferó en la cara de la psicóloga.-" TIENE QUE AYUDARME NO LO SOPORTO!"- Al pobre ya y le salían lagrimitas de la desesperación XD

-"Bien niño"- limpió sus lentes salpicados por saliva muy dulcemente –"Dime, que vez acá?"- señala su cuadernito rosa muy sonriente.

-"Ahhh... Una hamburguesa bien grande con papitas dobles y refresco al costado. Hehehe... XD"

-"Acá?"

-"A RYOMA!"

-"Acá?"

-"RYOMA!"

-"Acá?"

-"RYOMA!"

-"Y acá n.n"

-"NO ME ENTIENDE? LE DIGO QUE VEO A RYOMA! O.ó"- Porqué no entendían! Si veía a Ryoma era porque veía a Ryoma!

-"Que lindo eres, puedes venir más tarde?"-dijo la psicóloga sonriendo a miles. Sería pariente de Shyusuke? XD

-"Claro." - estaba por pararse cuando la señorita lo detuvo del brazo con una sonrisa sádica Oo- "Me puedes traer a ese tal Ryoma?"- Momo se iba a oponer ahora mismo- "Es parte del tratamiento ¬¬"

-"Ehh... claro."

-"Ah, gracias! n.n Conoces a Shyusuke?"

-"Ehh... Mas o menos!"

-"Le mandas mis saludos, si? Y le dices que le agradezco bastante las clases que me ha dado."- empieza a recordar todos los arduos entrenamientos que tuvo con el chico sonriente, eso hizo agrandar más su sonrisa XD

-"Oo Claro..."-

Momo no pudo salir más traumado de ahí.

-"Haré que cambien de psicóloga. Envés de ayudarme lo a empeorado!"

-"Hahahaha XD"

-"De qué te ríes?"

-"De tu cara. Hahaha! Te haz visto en el espejo"

-"Sí. Tú te haz visto en él? -.- "

-"Jajaja. Eres graciosito no?"

-"No entiendo, esto no da risa. De qué te ríes?"

-"No sé. Desde que salí de la psicóloga estoy así XD"

-"..."

Sin pararse a atender las supuestas explicaciones que daba el chico, Momoshiro salió disparado dejando el típico polvito por no barrer bien el piso.  
Pero es que eso era injusto. ¿Para que pagan entonces si sale semejante cosa de polvo del suelo?. ¿CÓMO ERA AHORA LA LIMPIEZA DE LOS COLEGIOS!. Momoshiro estaba totalmente decepcionado.

-"A todo esto se me había olvidado mandar a llamar a... ECHIZEN."- el apellido lo dijo con tal desprecio que la pobres palabras fueron estrujadas y masacradas por los dientes de Momo... XD

Andó una hora –Sí, saltó "algunas" clases con el caso de la psicóloga y la corrida que se dio gracias al alumno, pensamientos reflexivos sobre la limpieza y el orden lo que hizo recordar a una chica. Por qué? No se sabe. Es Momoshiro y así se quiere él. Eh! Y los demás también lo quieren así!.- Una hora tratando de localizar al enano, pasillos, canchas (Ni enterado que no daban prácticas a esa hora. Aunque esté en el club! ¬¬) baños... Los baños fueron una tortura.  
No sabía porque pero no era para que las chicas se pusieran de ese modo. No sé! Tal vez Ryoma se decidió a pasar por ahí por casualidad. Se le cayó una pelotita de tennis al baño de mujeres y fue a recogerla. O tal vez y Ryoma era el "rarito" de la escuela! Quién sabe! (Etto... Momo se metió al baño de mujeres.)

-----------

-"Atch.!"-estornudó

-"Salud Echizen!"-dijo 'amablemente' Horio según el mismo- 'Ni creas que me he olvidado que no me convidaste tu TREMENDO almuerzo!'-pensó con tristeza el joven.

-"..."-

-"..."-

-"..."-

-"..."-

-"..."-

-"De nada ¬¬"- le recordó el chico con dos años de experiencia ... XD

-"Eh? Ah sí gracias, creo."

-"No es liiindo?"-Tomoka dejó de hacer garabatos de Ryoma vestido a lo ROCK'N ROLL subido a una motocicleta junto a ella y se dirigió a su amiga.

-"Sí, creo n.nU"

-"Crees?"- repitió con cierto enfado que solamente salía a flote con Ryoma (Ni ella se lo creía XDD)

-"Que diga, sí se ve lindo! n.nU"- Era cierto que Tomoka era su amiga, pero a veces era mejor seguir el tema si no y se ponía histérica y no paraba de vociferar O.o Era cierto también que Ryoma se veía lindo cuando era despistado (Ehhh, ignorante) pero no era para que lo haga saber en cada siete minutos de clase! O.o Ahhh, Ryoma ya era su novio! Que feliz era (Hehehe, no le durará mucho... XD)

-----------

-"Eh, en qué estaba? AH SI! Echizen..."-... Y lo mismo de antes. El desprecio y las pobres palabritas que no tenían nada que ver con el odio de Momoshiro hacia el pequeñín...

Y otra vez no se sabe por la rabia o por lo despistado que es Momo, pero no pensó que Ryoma podría estar en clases? Pero Oh! Después se le ocurrió la idea.  
Pero acaso no sabía que Ryoma estaba en el grado de la mismísima Sakuno-trencitas? (XD) Así se pasó quince minutos más buscándolo, de los grados más superiores a los más pequeños... Pero no hubiera sido mejor que empezara por los más pequeños, pensó.

-"Hehehe... Que tonto soy, hubiera buscado desde ahí."- se puso una mano detrás de la nuca. Su carita esta llena de gotitas.

-----------

El segundo tiempo de clases ha acabado y alumnos del Seishun ya estaban más que ansiosos por tener un tiempo libre, es decir lo que sería "recreo".

Y qué hacia Ryoma en estas horas de recreo? Si bien no dormía se iba a un lugar donde no-hay-gente y se comía sus "pequeños" emparedados junto con los nuevos sabores de Ponta.

-"Humm... Ponta..."- Ryoma se imaginaba un sin fin de aventuras junto a su Ponta XD... Recordaba los torneos locales ganados, los nacionales, los de Estados unidos, siempre estaba la Ponta junto a él... También le acompaño en el partido contra Tezuka, más de ser su buchou el que le ayudó a mejorar, fue su Ponta quien lo hizo. Sí, la Ponta le "habló"! Le decía que mejorara y todo eso. Eh... también Karupin, recordó.

-"Aquí estás ECHIZEN!"-apareció Momo destrozando los sueños del o'chibi.

-"Jum, Momochibo."-

-"Es Momoshiro!"-reclamó salpicando salivita XD Ryoma limpió gatunamente (Ah? No existe la palabra?... XD) con su manga su carita.

-"¿Y?. Te llamo como quiera."-

-"Jm! Ya verás niño irrespetuoso"-Más salivita y Ryoma repitió la acción. Es que Momo no recordaba que él antes también era así?

-"¿Y a mi qué?. Qué es lo que quieres."-

-"Te manda llamar la psicóloga."

-"La psicóloga? Me hablas de esa psicóloga sádica amiga de Fuji-sempai?"- escondió su cara entre su gorra para que Momochibo no veo el "terror" en ellos. Era que él era así como es gracias a ella O.o A, y a su papá ¬¬...

-"Sí... La conoces?"- eso le intrigó bastante. Ryoma ya conocía a esa supuesta "psicóloga"?

-"Un poco... ella me trató de niño cuando..."- lo que estaba apunto de decir era demasiado vergonzoso y no estaba seguro de contarle al del pelo horrible, además, no le a contado más que a su madre lo que le pasó. Su oyaji sólo de chismoso se enteró con lo que empezó a molestarlo, y por eso lo volvieron a mandar a la psicóloga por ser muy gruñon. Con el tiempo aprendió que seguir el juego a su padre y molestarlo era mucho mejor que lo molestasen a él XD.

-"Qué pasó?"-

-"Que te interesa"

-"Sólo trato de ser tu 'amigo' "-...para después así aprovecharse y quitarlo de la vida de Sakuno! Hehehe-

-"¿Y?"-dijo igualmente. Realmente quería ser su amigo? Ahh, ya se empezaba a ponerse sentimental.-

-"Como sea, ya estamos acá diez minutos y la psicóloga te mandó llamar hace dos hora y media."-

-"Y recién me avisas?"- sus ojitos se salieron de órbita O.o

-"Es que no sabía donde estabas n.ñ"- recibió una mirada de 'que idiota eres'.

-"Que idiota eres"-dijo- "Estoy en el mismo salón de Sakuno que está al lado tuyo!"

-"Es cierto eso?"

-"Sí!"

-"Hehehe, que despistado soy!"- Momoshiro pone su mejor sonrisa al decir eso. Faltaban minutos para que acabara el receso y seguían ahí parados conversando ya quince minutos. Aceptaba que era muy entretenido hablar con Echizen pero... el lo odiaba. Por estar con Sakuno. Ryoma iba a sufrir por eso, juró eso cuando estaba comiendo su sushi mientras jugaba videojuegos XD? Era Momoshiro..

-"Bien... me voy."- aceptaba que era entretenido conversar con Momo (Sí, él también XD) pero lo odiaba. Sólo si se hubieran conocido en otro situación... No sé, quizás serían amigos. Momoshiro era muy amigable. Se le hizo buena persona.  
Además Momochibo también quería tener una amistad con él, verdad? Pff, repetía que estaba muy sentimental!

-"Bien... adiós."-

-"Adiós"- respondió sin energías.

-----------

La cita con la psicóloga hizo que el o-chibi recordara algunos _acontecimientos _con ella. De sólo recordarlo le flaqueaban las piernitas ...XD

-"Esta psicóloga cada vez me da más miedo O.o"-

1FLASH BACK1

-"Hola Ryoma... Nos volvemos a ver. Hahaha n.n"-

-"Jm"-

-"Y que tal te va con tu padre?"-

-"Bien."-

-"Y Karupin sigue tan lindo como siempre?"-

-"Ahá."-

-"Me alegro. Siéntate acá por favor."-

-"Ya."-

-"Dime, que ves acá?"-

-"Una pelota de tennis."-

-"Acá?"-

-"Otra pelota de tennis"-

-"Acá?"-

-"Ehh... Otra pelota?"-

-"Claro, tiene forma circular jajaja que tonta n.n"-

-"..."-

-"Acá?"-

-"Ehh... un chivo?"- se acordó de Momochibo XD-

-"Acá?"-

-"Otro chivo."-

-"Acá?"-

-"Digo que un chivo! ¬¬"-

-"Ah! Jajaja, eran las mismas imágenes XD!"-

-"..."-

-"Acá?"-

-"Una raqueta"-

-"Y acá?"-

-"No me haga repetir lo de antes ¬¬"-

-"Jajaja, que lindo eres n.n"-

-"..."-

-"Ya te puedes ir"-

-"Tán rápido?"-

-"Sí, es el nuevo método n.n"-

-"..."-

-"Le puedes decir a Momoshiro que venga?"-

-"Momochibo? No."-

-"Anda vamos yo sé que quieres."

-"No quiero."

-"No, no es que no quieras, es que no quieres. Pero lo quieres hacer verdaderamente aunque no quieras hacerlo. Verdad? Pero lo que pasa es que no quieres aunque lo quieras querer. n.n"

-"Qué? Ehh... no! Qué dijo!"

-"Entonces lo vas a hacer."

-"Sí? No! Que ha dicho? O.o"

-"Ya dijiste que sí n.n"

-"No lo voy a hacer ¬¬"

-'Fue más fácil con Momoshiro, además usé con Ryoma el método psicológico.' –pensó (Será esa cosa el método psicológico XD?)

-"Está bien Ryoma, pero si lo ves le avisas, bien? Dile que ya tengo sus resultados. Hahahaha XD"-

-"..."-

-"Adiós! Le mandas saludos a tu padre y Shyusuke, si? n.n"

-"Ehh..."

-"Nos vemos!"- Y así fue que como lo sacó a patadas de su puerta, recuerda Ryoma.

1FIN FLASH BACK1

En el día no había visto ni un par de trenzas asomarse por su camino. Excepto en la mañana, en el almuerzo, en las clases, en los pasillos... Bueno, le había visto regularmente a como le veía diario. Y tampoco había percibido a Momoshiro; tsk, además le hacía un favor! Desde el momento en que ven el reflejo de sus lentes el mundo entero entra en pánico, así que era mejor no acercársele mucho. O a lo mejor la cosa era que la psicóloga no se acerque demasiado a Shyusuke porque se le pegaba lo sádico.

Pensando eso dio la vuelta al pasillo para regresar a su salón, pero, al tiempo de dar la vuelta, casi se cae con un envase de Ponta sabor Piña (Cortesía de Horio) y ya y sentía el dolor de su carita chocar contra el frío y áspero suelo.

-'Esto me va a doler...'

-"Te tengo!"-gritó alguien, y sintió como agarraban el contorno de su cintura y lo cargaban un poquito más alto del suelo.

-'Que recompense Dios al que me ha ayudado porque yo no lo voy a dar nada.'-pensó con arrogancia.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con dos pares de ojos casi morados mirándolo bien "raro". Y por qué raro? Porque nunca nadie antes le habían visto como lo miraba ahora Momoshiro.  
Tal vez era la sorpresa de ver a quien lo salvó, pero sus malditos ojos no se despegaban de los de Momo.

Su cabeza se movía pero sus ojos no. Ahh, ni siquiera pestañaba! Tic, tic; y pasaban segundos. Hizo su agarre más apretado y sintió que las caderas del pequeñín eran bastante delgadas.

Y Momoshiro, se hizo una pregunta... Bien planteada.

Y él que hacía haciendo eso!  
Eso era 'RARO!

Ryoma se dio cuenta de la situación al mismo tiempo y su cerebro sacó conclusiones más adelantadas y con más inteligencia O.o

-"ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PEDÓFILO!"-chilló Ryoma separándose brusco de las manos de Momo, y cayendo irremediablemente al piso.

-"NO SOY UN PEDÓFILO!"-El orgullo de Momo había sido dañado. El no era un pedófilo, ni pederasta, ni le gustaban los niños! Además, eso no tenía sentido, sólo se llevaban un año! Si era así igualmente era un pedófilo, o no? Quería respuestas porque se estaba mareando!

-"ENTONCES POR QUE ME TOCABAS TANTO!"

-"QUE NO TE ESTABA TOCANDO! ESTABA...! AHHHH!-Momo se volvió a revolver los cabellos de pura desesperación.-"SOLO TE ESTABA AYUDANDO!"

-"PUES PROCURA 'AYUDARME' DE OTRA FORMA! Pedófilo..."- susurró a espaldas del supuesto pederasta.

-"Pues tómatelo como quieras, sólo trataba de hacerte un favor y nada más."

-"Tu cara decía otra cosa."

-"Pues la tuya también."

-"La mía no decía nada!"

-"Tampoco la mía."

-"Por Dios, estoy hablando estupideces! De cuando acá las caras hablan?"- Y eso le pasaba por pasar tanto tiempo con un descerebrado.

-"Me da igual que seas estúpido, pero ya he perdido demasiadas clases por tu culpa"

-"Si se te ve de lo más feliz por eso -.¬"

-"ME ESTAS LLAMANDO FLOJO!"- Momoshiro cada vez recibía más y más _insultos. _Y eso no le gustaba o.ó

-"Como sea! Yo me largo."

-"Yo igual."

-"Ts, ADIOS!"

-"NO TENGO PORQUE DESPEDIRME DE TI!"

-"NO ME INTERESA!"-

A cada paso que daban al llegar a su salón se decían más y más cosas... Y eso no tenía fin.

-"MUERETE!"- Se gritaron mutuamente al cerrar las puertas de sus respectivos salones.

-"Ehh... Ryoma te pasó algo"- entrometidamente Horio se acercó al o-chibi que irradiaba odio puro de sus ojitos.

-"Que te interesa ¬¬"

-"-.- Igual, estamos en clase."

-"Sí ya lo sé, están en-... ESTAN EN CLASE! O.O"-El color se le bajó a Ryoma y se puso más pálido de lo que era. Instantes después le volvió a subir el color pero de la vergüenza. Eso hizo que odiara más a Momoshiro. Sí, al maldito pedófilo ese... Lo que no sabía es que él estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, pero con más intensidad.

-'Momo me las va a pagar esta -.-...'

-----------

-"JAJAJAJAJA XDD"- El salón entero se reía de Momo XD Pero esto no hacía le gracia a él. Y como era que nadie se burló del pequeñín? Si alguien se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa Ryoma les iba a dar con su bolea D u.ú... Así que con él fue caso perdido. Al ser Momo nuevo todavía no sabían sus técnicas, hehehe, pero ya se enterarían y no de buena forma... XD Algunos alumnos se dieron cuenta de que Momoshiro caminaba con "dificultad". Parecía que al pobre le hubieran pegado donde más le duele XD Sería eso verdad?

Pero hablando seriamente, lo que le pasó con Echizen no fue nada bueno.

-----------

Continúa.

---------------------------

Nyaa, me sorprendo de lo que he escrito. Esto es mucho para mí, y bien largo según yo. O.o  
Humm, Esto se iba alargar mucho así que lo dejé ahí, sino unas cuantas páginas más y más días de retraso x.x Ahh, nunca antes escribí algo que sería como, etto... 'humor', mucho de esto es nuevo y quisiera saber que opinan. Muy pronto el tan esperado raquetazo para Sakuno especialmente para Tomoka Osakada con mucho afecto XD

Respondiendo sus comentarios... n.n

Nimtri- Espero sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios ...XD Muchas gracias n.n  
Tomoka Osakada- Como ya dije, espero poner pronto ese raquetazo XD Hehehe, Momochibo. Al fin doy gracias a los apodos que para poniendo mi hermano a los personajes que me caen bien -.-.  
Suna.p- Enserio te levanté el animo XD? (Wuau XD!) Nyaa, espero entres más seguido al club (No seas como yo chica! XD)  
Rei-chan- Am, en este capítulo no se maltrató mucho a Sakuno O.o Veré que haré en el próximo XD (También si es que hay) Jajaja, es que me encanta cuando Ryoma trata así a Sakuno que decidí ponerlo acá... XD  
Aiosami- Sakuno, Sakuma... He visto muchas veces que ponen en la traducción del "Cast" de Animax Sakuro, Sakura, Sakuno... Que ya y me marea x.x Pero como normalmente escriben con Sakuno... Creo ese es, o no? XD? Ehh, tenemos los mismos gustos. Estoy pensando si poner o no a esas parejas. Puede que sí.  
Sara Kreuz-Muchas gracias por tus palabras n.n Etto... eres Saku o Sara? XD (Aún me pregunto que significa "dou" u.uU)  
Seiji- Gracias n.n Pues acá ya está la continuación, espero te guste n.n  
Kenia-chan- Pues... si estoy bien XD Jajaja que bueno que te encante la pareja XD Ahh, muchas gracias n.n

Pff, pues, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo XD... Si quieren me pueden contar su vida, eso es cosa de ustedes. Pues... eso. XD No se me ocurre nada. o.o  
Una cosa, Momo sorprendentemente ya está en el club ... O.o Digamos que ya pasaron unas cuantas semanas, si? XD Ryoma ha jugado los locales, nacionales, etc etc sin la compañía de Momo (Entonces de donde habrá sacado energías para ganar? o.ó) Estee... Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Otra cosa, el tercer capítulo ya está avanzado un poco n.n (4 páginas) espero les guste este para subir el otro ...XD


End file.
